Ashley Massaro
| birth_place = Babylon, New York | death_date = | death_place = Suffolk County, New York | resides = | billed = New York City, New York | trainer = Ricky Steamboat Dave Finlay Matt Hardy Trish Stratus | debut = June 27, 2005 | retired = 2008 }} Ashley Marie Massaro (May 26, 1979 - May 16, 2019) was an American professional wrestler. She was best known for her work with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and her appearance on Survivor: China. Massaro made her debut in WWE after winning the Diva Search in 2005. Following an initial rivalry with Vince's Devils, an alliance of female villains, she became the valet for the WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Her most high-profile matches were a WWE Women's Championship match against Melina Perez at WrestleMania 23 and a Playboy Bunnymania Lumberjill match at WrestleMania XXIV. She left WWE in mid-2008. During her tenure in the company, she appeared on the covers of several magazines, including the April 2007 issue of Playboy. She has made guest appearances on several television shows and performed in music videos. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2005–2008) Debut and Feud with Vince's Devils (2005–2006) Massaro initially found out about World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) 2005 Raw Diva Search when she met a WWE casting director during a swimsuit pageant. After beating the seven other chosen finalists, Massaro was declared the winner on the August 15, 2005 edition of Raw. Her winnings included $250,000 and a one-year contract with WWE. A week later on Raw, Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson attacked Massaro after pretending to welcome her to Raw. Candice Michelle and Wilson were soon joined by Victoria in their feud with Massaro. Victoria defeated Massaro in her in-ring debut match. Massaro was later joined by the returning Trish Stratus, who helped Massaro fend off attacks from the three Divas. The pair defeated the trio—who became known as the Ladies in Pink (and later Vince's Devils)—on several occasions including at Unforgiven and at WWE Homecoming in a 3-on-2 Bra and Panties match. Massaro continued to wrestle matches through the rest of 2005 and was involved in the annual Fulfill Your Fantasy Diva Battle Royal at Taboo Tuesday for her first shot at the WWE Women's Championship. Massaro eliminated Candice Michelle before being eliminated by Victoria. At New Year's Revolution in January, Massaro won the first ever Bra and Panties Gauntlet match by being the final Diva left still wearing her clothes. Following WWE tradition, to please the fans, she removed them herself before making her exit. Through the early part of 2006, Massaro became the victim of a series of attacks from Mickie James. At the Royal Rumble, James defeated Massaro with then Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, as the special guest referee. Massaro got her revenge one week later by pinning James in the rematch on Raw. During the February 20, 2006 edition of Raw, however, Massaro suffered a fractured left fibula while being eliminated from the Women's Battle Royal, and her feud with James was cut short. She underwent surgery to insert a five-inch metal plate and eight screws into her leg. During her recovery, Massaro still occasionally appeared on Raw as part of the Stratus/James feud, albeit in a non-active role. She returned to television on June 2, now on SmackDown!, as a special guest commentator during the Kristal Marshall versus Jillian Hall match. Massaro later aligned herself with Hall, and they feuded with Michelle McCool and Marshall; after Marshall became a villainess due to her jealousy over Massaro winning the Diva Search. Massaro won her SmackDown! debut match on July 21, when she teamed up with Hall to defeat McCool and Marshall. At The Great American Bash, Massaro won the Fatal Four-Way Bra and Panties match by removing all of her opponents clothing. On the August 4 edition of SmackDown!, Massaro broke her knuckle in a match against Marshall. London and Kendrick, Raw and release (2006–2008) Massaro, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick defeated Idol Stevens, K.C. James and Michelle McCool in a Six-Person Mixed Tag Team match.Following the victory, Massaro became the valet for London and Kendrick, accompanying them to the ring for their matches on SmackDown! and pay-per-views. During the February 16, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, Massaro unveiled her Playboy cover. Surrounding the release of the magazine, Massaro engaged in a feud with Jillian Hall, who was jealous over the attention Massaro received due to the Playboy cover. At No Way Out, Massaro won the first ever Diva Invitational by removing her top to reveal her big breasts which were covered with Playboy bunny pasties. Massaro also began a feud with then WWE Women's Champion, Raw's Melina, who was angry over the publicity Massaro had been receiving because of the cover. On an episode of SmackDown!, the rivalry was taken to the next level when a catfight broke out between the Divas on the inaugural edition of Miz TV. At WrestleMania 23, Melina defeated Massaro in a LumberJill match to retain her title. After WrestleMania, Massaro continued as a valet for WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick. In storyline, on the April 13 episode of SmackDown!, Massaro was attacked by Jillian Hall. In reality, Massaro had loosened a screw in her ankle, which had been inserted the previous year after she legitimately fractured her tibia and fibula while in a battle royal. Massaro returned, but it was short lived when on the June 8 edition of SmackDown!, Massaro was suspended indefinitely after accidentally spilling Mr. McMahon's coffee on him. In reality, Massaro was taking time off to participate on the show Survivor. Massaro returned on January 7, 2008 to the Raw brand, winning a Divas Lingerie Pillow Fight against Maria, Jillian Hall, Melina, and Mickie James. Massaro replaced Candice Michelle, who was out with an injury, in the Playboy Bunnymania Lumberjack match at WrestleMania XXIV alongside Maria, losing to Beth Phoenix and Melina. Massaro also participated in a 12 Diva Tag Team match at Backlash, where Phoenix pinned her to get the win for her team. Massaro was released from her WWE contract on July 9, 2008. A week prior to her release, she announced that she had asked to be let go from her contract due to her daughter being sick. World Independent Ladies' Division On August 29, 2011, it was announced that Ashley became a part of WILD Wrestling. On October 1, WILD owner Travis Leland signed Ashley as the new General Manager of the promotion. Other media ''Survivor'' Massaro was a contestant on CBS's Survivor: China in 2007. Massaro approached the WWE with the idea of doing the show, and after going through the casting process, she found out she made the show ten days before she had to leave for China to film. Prior to the experience, Massaro had never been camping before, so to train for the show she had to get used to being outside. She was assigned to the Zhan Hu tribe in the first episode and quickly began quarreling with fellow contestant Dave Cruser. In the second episode, Massaro was voted off after six days with a 6–1 vote. Modeling and acting She has competed in Miss Hawaiian Tropic pageants and was crowned Miss Hawaiian Tropic USA in 2002 and Miss Hawaiian Tropic Canada in August 2004. She has appeared in FHM, Stuff, Maxim, and on the cover of Playboy after joining WWE, though she had previously posed for Playboy in 2003 and 2004. Massaro tried out for Playboy scouts when they were searching for models for The 50th Anniversary Playmate Hunt. She appeared in the accompanying pictorial in the December 2003. In addition, she has appeared in both Femme Fatale and Flex magazines. Massaro has also hosted several E! channel Wild On! episodes and appeared on Breaking Bonaduce as Danny Bonaduce's personal trainer. Massaro has guest starred on an episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition alongside WWE Superstars John Cena and Batista. In addition, she has appeared in campaign ads for both Hawaiian Tropic and Yamaha. In February 2007, Massaro and Glenn "Kane" Jacobs filmed an episode of the CW's Smallville that aired on March 22, 2007. In April 2007, Massaro also appeared as a guest on Fuse TV's show The Sauce. On April 20, 2007, Massaro and several other Divas filmed Timbaland's video, "Throw It on Me" featuring The Hives. In 2008, she appeared in Rev Theory's video for "Hell Yeah." Filmography Trivia *Massaro decided to join Diva Search after meeting a WWE casting director during a swimsuit pageant *Massaro was a fan of Shawn Michaels. Quotes On why she was eliminated from Survivor after two episodes: Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Diva Search winner (2005) Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*Diving crossbody :*''Starstruck'' (Diving elbow drop, with theatrics) *'Signature moves' :*Headscissors takedown :*Monkey flip :*Spear See also *Ashley Massaro's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1979 births Category:2005 debuts Category:New York wrestlers Category:Playboy cover girls Category:2008 retirements Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:Actresses Category:2019 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died